jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Nicholas Joestar
|age = 14Calculated from Johnny being 16 when he won the Kentucky Derby - SBR Chapter 3: Johnny Joestar. Nicholas died 7 years before another of Johnny's tournaments, which took place after he won the Kentucky Derby - p.17-21 |birthday = 1867Calculated from Johnny's birth-year - p.28-30. Stated to be 5 years older than Johnny in |zodiac = |czodiac = |status = Deceased |death = 1881 |cod = Crushed underneath his horse |gender = Male |nation = American |height = |weight = |blood = |hair = |eyes = |color = |movie = |hobby = |family = George Joestar (father) (mother) Johnny Joestar (younger brother) |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = |seiyuu = |voiceactor = }} is a minor character featured in Steel Ball Run. Nicholas is the elder brother of Johnny Joestar by five years, and the son of George Joestar. Nicholas was a jockey, but died in a riding accident. Appearance Nicholas Joestar was a scrawny young man who had a regular haircut featuring spiked interlaced locks of hair at the top of his head, appearing similar to a . Personality In the past, Nicholas is shown as kind and sympathetic to his much younger brother Johnny. He seems to be a good student too as his teachers trust him and would lend him a mouse corpse to fool his father about Danny's death. Abilities Nicholas is a horseback riding prodigy, who his father considered to be far superior to both Johnny Joestar and Dio. *'Expert Sense of Time': Nicholas is never a fraction of a second late. Whether Johnny tells him to run 200 meters in 17 seconds, or the next 200 meters in 23 seconds, he'll always finish exactly in that time. He was born with this ability, unlike his father. *'Control': Nicholas is capable of controlling large horses like perfectly, no different than when he is riding any other horse. History Background When young Johnny once took his pet mouse to secretly feed it under the table during dinner, his father, upon discovering it, ordered the child to drown the animal himself as punishment. Heartbroken, Johnny was unable to bring himself to do the deed, and followed Nicholas' suggestion to set Danny free into the woods instead. Years later, Nicholas grew into a promising jockey-to-be, surpassing even the young Diego Brando. One day while practicing for his next race, Nicholas's horse stumbled from something on the ground, which cost him his life. Diego claimed a white mouse was the cause of the accident – a mouse who Johnny believed to be Danny. Seven years later, it was Johnny who rose to fame as a racing prodigy. However, his father still did not acknowledge him and his feats, even asking God "why He had taken Nicholas and not Johnny". During the fight with Axl RO, Nicholas and Danny were seen once more, manifested from Johnny's guilt over freeing Danny and accidentally leading to Nicholas' death. Chapters * * * * * * }} Gallery Nicholas family dinner.png|Family dinner Nicholas and Anne.png|Nicholas and his mother Nicholas joke.png|Making a joke about his dad George Joestar Nicholas led by Diego.png|Nicholas's horse led by Diego Brando Nicholas riding Black Rose.png|Riding Nicholas Johnny pinky promise.png|Pinky promise with his brother Johnny Joestar Nicholas's death.png|Nicholas's death References Site Navigation Category:Part 7 Characters Category:Joestar Family Category:Deceased Characters from Part 7 Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters